


Dana

by Missanna444



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cancer Arc, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: Let's pretend for a moment that Monica was there for the cancer arc. Because we need more Scully/Reyes stories on here.





	Dana

“Scully… Scully, come on, open the door.” 

 

Like a flash of lightning, Scully had dashed into the bathroom with no warning. Now, she sat against the closed door, her knees to her chest and a bloody tissue crumpled in her hand. The bloody nose had become the symbol of everything that was wrong in their lives. And every time it happened, Scully's walls went up and never came back down. She wanted to hide, to block out the pain. That was difficult, though, when she was living with someone who cared so deeply about her. She wanted to put up a facade, be the strong and independent Agent Scully that everyone knew she was. 

 

Monica was pounding on the bathroom door, desperately trying to get to her girlfriend. Girlfriend? Even that word seemed inadequate to capture what they were. She wanted nothing more than to help Scully, but she wouldn't let her. She never opened up long enough for Monica to know what she was feeling even in the slightest. 

 

“Scully, come on… let me in. Just tell me what's going on.” She said gently, though she knew exactly what was going on. The treatment was doing this to Scully. The cancer, too, was at fault. It had shaken Scully to her core, and Monica knew it. She wanted to support her through it. She wanted to be there and hold her and comfort her until all the pain went away. Sometimes, Scully would let her do all of that, but it was on nights when she was too damn exhausted to argue. On those nights, she would let herself fall asleep in the comfort of Monica's arms. Tonight, though, had not proven to be one of those nights. After several minutes of gentle offers of help, Monica was beginning to become frustrated. She wasn't going to let her go through this alone and she knew just how to break down Scully's walls. 

 

“Scully, please… Dana. Dana, just talk to me.” Her voice was more firm, but still gentle. At the sound of her first name, Scully was so shocked that she stopped crying for a moment. Dana… When she was with Monica, she wasn't Scully, she was Dana. She was a person, her true self, with nothing to hide behind. Slowly, she moved away from the door. Knowingly, Monica tried to open the door and finally succeeded. She walked into the bathroom and knelt down beside her. She sat down and pulled Scully into her arms. 

  
“I'm right here, Dana, it's okay… you don't have to go through this alone. Not ever.” She whispered. Scully relaxed slowly, leaning into Monica's embrace. And there they sat for a long time, just holding onto each other.


End file.
